A Heart Inside The Night 2: I Wanna Be Free
by Arabunny
Summary: Sequel to A Heart Inside The Night. Picks up 6 months after Derek becomes the new alpha. Will Adaline finally realize what she wants? Or will he have to claim her against her will? And what about this new threat? Who will die, to keep her safe?
1. Sunset

**Hey guys! Here's season two. I figured I should keep writing. Derek and Adaline never officially hooked up and got to be together in the first season. So, be prepared for a little more romance and drama. And, don't mind the Time line.. It's not really going with Season two all too much.

*I do not own Teen Wolf. I do however, own my OC's. Enjoy and as always, please review. I love reading what you have to say. =D Thank you!

Chapter 1:

Sunset.

*Adaline's POV*

I raised my camera to my eye and held my breath as I took a picture of a butterfly on a branch. I felt the sunlight on my skin as the wind blew and held my face to the sun. The air was different here. Much cleaner than Beacon Hills, and far less drama. You're probably wondering what happened right? To make a long story short, I fell in love, and couldn't handle it. So I moved away and left my family behind. I thought, that maybe if he loved me or cared about me in any way, that he'd stop me. Derek let me walk out the front door and never followed.

I felt this pain in my chest as I thought about him. The Derek I loved, and the one that let me leave were two different people. He had changed when he killed his uncle. I saw it instantly. I couldn't let my heart go through that. Not with the mental state I'm in. I sighed and began walking up the path to my home. My shabby little rented apartment in Ga. It was far enough from Derek, and close to my parents old home. I needed the time away. I needed this.

Upon walking in, I looked at the boxes and letter that hung on the fridge.

_Addie!_

_I miss you terribly. School sucks. Anthony won't let me date. Scott is going through hell with Allison and Stiles is more annoying than ever. I wish you would come and visit. Derek is busy with his new pack. I'm sure he wouldn't come near here. None of us have really seen or kept in touch with him. So please, see me soon. _

_Love always._

_Lana Boo._

I packed the rest of my things away and sighed. I guess I'd be going back. Something I didn't want to do, but couldn't avoid. After procrastinating for a few days, I sent my things off, and made the long drive back to Beacon Hills. When I crossed the county border, I felt the change. Things felt darker and smelled different. There were definitely a new pack of wolves running a mess here. And, something different. I couldn't quite place what.

"ADDIE! YOU CAME BACK!" I was tackled to the ground by my sister and we were a heap of giggles. "I did it for you Lana. It's only been a few months. 3? Right?" Anthony laughed and I felt as he grabbed us both and lifted us to our feet. "It's been half a year Addie." Elliot nodded and hugged me tightly. "Far too long. We're a pack. Remember that." I nodded and moved what had arrived to my old room.

It smelled like him. I hadn't been in here since I left, but I remembered what he smelled like. I felt as Lana wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "He doesn't stay at the Hale house anymore. New hunters have taken it over. He, trains in a warehouse. He didn't want to stay here." I nodded in understanding and began to put away my clothes. "Figures. He got what he wanted. I never have to see him again." I shot her a smile and tried to hide that I really didn't want to be here. "He trains them in the warehouse they kept you in."

I hid my shock and stared at my clothes. "It's secluded enough. I don't blame him." I grabbed my camera and took a candid of her. "You're back to your old ways." I smiled for her benefit and moved to my bed. "Fill me in on everything that's happened here?" Lana nodded and began to chatter away. I loved how she was so focused on filling me in, than trying to decipher how I was feeling. And as much as I tried to keep up, my thoughts were wondering.

When night fell, I felt like running off. Everyone in my house slept, while I was seated in my window, letting the breeze carry my mind to other places. I couldn't stand it. I jumped down and began running as soon as I felt the grass between my toes. I'd run until I grew tired. At least that was the plan. It didn't turn out that way. I ran until I came to a familiar building.

*Derek's POV*

Cinnamon and honeysuckle. I haven't smelt that scent in months. I was alone in the warehouse when the breeze came through an open window. Walking out, I saw her. Adaline stood in front of the building, out of breath and staring at me. It was pitch black outside, but that didn't matter. I could see her perfect form in the available light. My eyes trailed from her bare feet, to her smooth legs. She wore the smallest shorts and the tightest tank top that let me see every curve of her body. Her hair had grown longer, dyed with turquoise this time, instead of lavender. Those black orbs stared at me, innocently, spilling over with tears.

"You never stopped me. You just let me go. Like I didn't matter." Her voice was soft, and much sweeter than I remembered. She brought her hands to her face to wipe away her tears. "How did you find me?" I wanted to take her into my arms, but I knew this dance we had. "I followed your scent. It's everywhere here." She remembered how I smelled? Adaline's sad eyes looked at me and I remembered how she told her sister I was lonely. I could never admit to her that she was right. I was lonely. I needed someone. Now I want to be alone.

"Come inside." She nodded and followed me in. I seated her where I slept and noticed that her eyes never stopped following me. "Why didn't you stop me Derek?" I brushed the hair from her face and pulled her into my arms. "After everything that happened, after killing my uncle, after seeing you so shaken and more broken that before, I thought it was best for you. To get out of here. To be away from all the sadness." Adaline's arms went around me and she shook her head. "I wanted you to stop me." She took a deep breath and held me tighter. "I wanted you to tell me it was ok to stay."

I laid my head on top of hers and sat there silently. "It wasn't ok for you Adaline." We sat there for what seemed like hours. Adaline's heart was beating fast against my chest, and it made me nervous. When she pulled away, her face said it all. "I have to go back. I don't want them to worry about me. Again." She gave me this, sad laugh that didn't suit her. "Take care of yourself Derek. And that new pack. Especially the girl." I stood up and tried to reach out for her as she backed away. "I have to go. Good bye Derek." The way she said goodbye ripped at my heart, worse than watching her run away. I couldn't move my feet to go after her, and I couldn't move my lips to speak and stop her. She always did this to me. Left me dumbfounded as to what I was supposed to do next.

"Derek? Are we training or not?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Isaac. "Yeah, you guys go at it." I moved from where I stood to sit on a crate. Boyd laughed. "Girl troubles?" I shoot my head up to look at him, all of them staring back at me. "What makes you think that?" Erica looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes and spoke quietly. "It smells like her in here. We all noticed when we came in." I sighed and leaned my head back. "It's not really troubles. Someone just came back from running away." I realized I had just opened up to them and got to my feet. "Train. I'm going to-" I stopped and turned to a soft sound.

*=D POV*

Adaline stood there, bare foot, dressed in black skinny jeans and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a camera hung from her neck. "Adaline. I thought you wouldn't come back." Derek took a few steps towards her and she scratched the back of her head. "I wasn't planning on it. But Elliot, he told me to do what makes me happy." She pulled her camera up to her face and clicked the button. "Getting candids of you always made me smile." Adaline looked down and smiled softly. "You look surprised in this. It's a keeper." She looked at the others as the cleared their throats. Isaac stepped forward. "I'm Isaac." Adaline glanced at him and extended her hand. "Adaline. Derek trained me a little. So be sure to take in everything he has to teach you. Knowing how to defend yourself against the hunters really is the key to survival."

Boyed looked at her and then glanced at Derek. "You seem, small." Adaline laughed and Derek glared at him. "Really? Well, I'm a different breed of werewolf. I'll explain one day. Um..?" She trailed off and watched the way he eyed her. "Boyd. That's Erica." Adaline trailed her eyes towards where the other girl stood and smiled. "Erica. Wow, you're beautiful." Derek spoke up before Erica could. "There's nothing there. She's just a beta." Derek was stumbling over his words and explaining things that didn't need to be explained. "Oh, beta or not, she's beautiful Derek." She clicked a picture and frowned. "It's hard to really get a good picture without the help of the sun. But I can work with this. So please, train. I just want to watch." They all did as they were told and Adaline sat on the crate with Derek beside her. "Elliot reads you like a book. Doesn't he?" Adaline nodded and leaned into him a little. "I was hoping he wouldn't notice but, I came home smelling like you." Erica twitched but no one really noticed. "Were you happy out there? Alone?" Adaline looked at him and Derek could see her answer before she spoke. "No. I needed the time alone, but I wasn't happy. Not until I saw-" She stopped and shook her head. "You should be watching them, not me." Derek nodded and looked at the others. "We won't train today. I've got other things to do." He took Adaline's hand and stood up.

They walked out of the warehouse and to his car, driving to some secluded location that Adaline knew nothing about. Derek glanced at her as he drove, watching her take pictures of random things that they passed. When they got to the edge of the woods, he parked, and led her further in on foot. "What's out here Derek?" Derek looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing important. Just get your camera ready." She did as she was told and gasped when they came to a clearing. Right in middle, there was a weeping willow tree. "Oh this is beautiful." Just beyond that, you could see the hills and lights. Adaline began to snap photo's while Derek stood and watched.

When she was done, they sat under the tree. "How can you say there's nothing between you and Erica? She's obviously beyond beautiful." Adaline's voice dropped lower. "She's not damaged." She leaned her head against the tree as she looked at Derek. His eyes looked over her as if he were in deep thought. Adaline sat there, expecting an answer, but never received one. "Derek?" That shook him out of his thoughts and he sighed. "She was an escape for me. At first it was ok. Now, it's just ridiculous. She's not my type." Adaline looked at him and sat up a little. "What is your type Derek Hale?" He smiled and Adaline captured that moment. "I like them classy. Big hearts and big eyes. Lots of hair." He motioned to his head like a mane and Adaline burst out laughing. "Oh, you want a lion? I don't think cats and dogs get along that great." She held her sides and he just stared at her.

"I like them smart. Unafraid. Beautiful. I like a girl, that is confusing, and makes me feel things, I can't feel on my own." He looked off into the distance as he spoke, and she stopped laughing. "What about you? What's the type of guy that catches those doe eyes of yours?" She blushed and Derek smiled at her. He found himself doing that a lot today. "I don't have a type really. I just want someone to accept me for me. Accept that I won't change. That I'm doomed. Someone who, doesn't care that I love pictures. Some one that loves me, as much as I love them." Adaline fell silent and looked down at her camera. "Someone that makes me forget where I am, and what I've done." A smile formed on her lips. "I want to feel love in my belly button." Derek shot her a confused look as she glanced back up.

"Did you find anyone while you were gone?" When she shook her head ,he sighed in relief. "You'll find him one day." They spoke for hours, until the sun began to go down. Adaline smiled to herself and glanced at him. "I remembered you loved sunsets. It was your favorite time of the day. I couldn't think of a better way to welcome you back to Beacon Hills." She took a few photos and one with him in the frame. "Thank you Derek. Today, wasn't what I expected. It was much better than I could've hoped for." She threw her arms around him in a hug, and he carried her to the car on his back, talking along the way. Derek always imagined himself being alone. He thought that he deserved it since everyone in his family was dead. Adaline laid her head closer to his as he walked. She felt comfort, and relaxed more with every step he took. Neither wanted to admit the time between them meant something. Derek was afraid she'd run, and Adaline was afraid of the rejection.

The drive home was silent again, and Derek parked in front of her house, walking her to the door. "You should come train with us sometime. You can show them how it's done. Maybe show them a few of the hunters tricks?" Adaline looked up at him and he couldn't help but reach over and moved the bangs away from her eyes. "I'll see what I can do." She spoke quietly and Derek sighed. "Don't hide behind these bangs of yours. Everyone loves those doe eyes." Adaline nodded and took a step back from him. "Don't hide behind your anger." There was silence and she spoke softly after some time. "Thank you, for the sunset." Derek nodded and watched as she opened her door before taking a step towards him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she stood on her tip toes and tried to kiss his cheek. He chuckled and took her tiny waist, lifting her up off the ground. Her arms instantly went around him, her nose buried in his neck. "Be here when I wake up. Please?" He nodded and held her tightly against his body. "Anything." When they let go, she smiled and walked inside.

When Derek drove back to his ware house, he found the others there. Isaac looked at him with curious eyes. "Is she going to help us with the Kanima? Or are we going to have to find others?" Derek shook his head and growled. "We're going to keep them in the dark about that. I can't have them involved in our affairs." Erica growled back, not caring that he was the alpha. "You're just trying to keep her safe. We need the help." Derek glared at her and bared his canines. She was right. He just couldn't have her running away again.

**Sooo, yesh, The next one will be better. I never get the first chapters right. XD So, leave a review and I'll update soon! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Harder To Breathe

*Read, enjoy and review please. =) Thank you!

*Disclaimer, I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 2:

Harder to breathe.

*Derek's POV*

I watched her sleep. Sitting outside of her window, I watched the way her chest rose with each breath she took. I eyed the way her lips were set in the softest pout. Her hair fanned around her head as she laid on her pillow, her arms resting comfortably on her stomach. I climbed in as she began to stir and sighed. "Morning Adaline." Her eyes opened and for a moment, time stood still as she smiled. "Morning Derek. I didn't think you'd be here this early." I refrained from reaching out to her as I spoke. "I said I would be." She nodded in agreement and sat up, her hair a beautiful mess of curls. "I didn't think you'd take it seriously." Adaline glanced at me and got to her feet. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower and make breakfast. Then, I'll help you train them." I nodded in understanding as she walked to the bathroom, leaving me to sit on her bed.

The smell of her room was intoxicating. I had missed her cinnamon and honeysuckle scent. Taking a deep breath, I reclined back in her bed, resting my head on her pillow. I could hear as she hummed to herself in the shower, as the individual drops of water hit her skin. I closed my eyes and waited. I silently counted the seconds that passed, each beat her heart took, and each sigh she made.

"You know, we have a front door." I sat up and saw Elliot standing there with a smirk on his face. "I like using windows. I'm not a door kind of guy." I shot him a smirk back and crossed my arms. "We've slowly figured that out. So your new pack any threat to us?" Anthony walked into the room and nudged his younger brother. "Dude, I don't think he'd turn against us." Elliot agreed and I tried not to stare as Adaline walked back in, wrapped in a towel.

It's not like I haven't seen her body before. It's just, been so long since I saw her. "Get out of here! Geez. You guys can't just barge into my room like it's a kitchen! No snacks, shooe! Shoooooe!" She waved them out and turned to me. Her hair stuck to her smooth brown skin, and those doe eyes were hidden behind thick wet lashes. "You too! OUT!" I shot up and walked out, hearing as she closed the door behind me. "_I never get any privacy. I liked it better at Hale manor." _She trailed off and I smiled to myself.

"Hale, can I talk to you?" I looked over to see Lana standing in the door to her room. I nodded and went to take a step toward her but she shook her head. "It's more like, this." She held up a sign and smiled. _It's ok to let Addie in. She's trying with you._ I wanted to say something but I felt as someone grabbed the sleeve of my jacket. "I'm just going to get food on the go. Ready to leave?" Nodding, she followed me out to my car.

Once in the road, she spoke softly. "There's something else here, isn't there?" I glanced over and saw that she was concerned. "I can feel it." I nodded slowly. "We're trying to find out who it is. I've been trying to keep your family out of it." Her hand slipped over mine as she whispered. "Thank you."

When we got to the warehouse, Adaline immediately started looking over the newborns. "I never got to witness your skills. Fight." Her voice was demanding, that it frightened even me. Adaline was always sweet and gave off an innocent feeling. I sat next to her as they did what she commanded. Her eyes never left them. Her soft lips were in a thin straight line as if, she were disappointed.

"STOP!" She stood up and I followed her. "You're not, doing as Derek taught you. None of you are." Her eyes trailed over to me as she bit her lip. "Can I?" I nodded and leaned against a pillar. "Go right ahead." As soon as those words left my mouth, she attacked them. Going after Erica first, her human hand, HUMAN, wrapped around Erica's upper arm, flipping her into a stack of crates. Isaac came after Adaline, grabbing her small waist. I gritted my teeth as he threw her into a wall, emitting this cracking sound. Adaline didn't back down, she was on her feet within seconds, and on him even faster. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and I heard as his pelvis fractured. She threw her weight back, her hands on the ground supporting her as she flipped him into the concrete floor. His skull cracked and he lay on the ground, still and slightly bleeding. Her small body hung over him as she looked up at Boyd, her violet eyes shining beneath her hair. She lunged at him, her nails digging into his skin as she caught his torso. Boyd caught her long hair and threw her back, causing her to howl in pain. He waited, and she growled. Adaline ran after him, this time, she was faster. I could barely keep up as she fell to the ground, and tripped Boyd, jumping on his chest with her hands on his neck.

"Enough!" She stopped what she was doing and stood up. I had seen enough. "She kicked your asses. And she wasn't even transformed." Adaline blushed and helped Boyd to his feet. "Don't only use your instinct.. Use what Derek teaches you. Use what you have around you to your advantage. And DON'T" She looked at Boyd and growled. "touch my hair, ever again."

Adaline helped me train them, working with Erica since she was the only girl. I tried to stay focused, but it was hard when Adaline's scent drives me up the wall. Hours had passed by and I worked them to their limit. Erica grabbed my jacket and I growled. She dropped it and looked at me with a slight whimper. "No one, touches this jacket. It was my fathers." I heard as Adaline's heart sped up. "Go home. Be here tomorrow, same time." They nodded and I sighed as they left.

"It's going to take more work to train them Derek. Erica has a lot of pent up emotion and Issac, well, he's got lots of anger. It's clouding their judgement." I felt as she rubbed my back. "Boyd has potential. He's actually really good. Very strong. Nothing compared to Scott, but still a good asset." Why was her reassurance comforting? Her touch relaxed me.

"I need to find others. We need to be stronger. There are too many hunters out there." I looked at her as she bit her lip. Her eyes wandered around her as if she regretted not bringing her camera. "You have my family." Adaline's eyes looked at me, through me, into my core. "Elliot thinks of you as one of our own. Anthony see's you as a great ally. My sister, can be easily swayed with a little candy." She giggled and I could feel myself getting nervous.

"I thought you had the soft spot for sweets?" She nodded and sat next to me. "No more beating around the bush. Why are you training them so hard Derek? What's out there?" I took her hands into my own and I felt as she tensed up. "There's something out there that's killing innocent people. I've been trying to track it, but it keeps evading me." Adaline looked at me, and didn't say a word. "So far it hasn't attacked werewolves. Not to my knowledge. And I've asked Scott to keep Lana out of it. I knew you'd kill me if something happened to her." Still, she stayed silent. Her usually warm endless eyes, had a hardness to them, like stone. "It's called a Kanima."

She snapped to and narrowed her eyes. "Kan-ne-ma?" I nodded and she pulled her hands away from mine. "Kanima. I've heard that somewhere before." Adaline bit her lip and stared at me with slight concentration. "Thank you, for not getting them involved. But it looks like we're going to have to." Adaline stood up and made her way towards the door. "I have to get home."

*Adaline's POV*

We stayed quiet on the car ride back to my house. Honestly, I didn't know what to say to him and I didn't want to admit that I was sore from the fight against Boyd. My head was still pounding and I'm sure he ripped out half of my hair. I glanced at Derek and saw that he was annoyed. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. His heart was racing and so was mine.

Once home, I made my way towards the study. Derek followed closely behind me and I sighed. "What are you looking for?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and shrugged. "I don't really know." He groaned and I scratched my head, it hurt so much. "There's a book of my family tree. How back our linage goes, and how we came to be what we are. There could be something in there." He shot me a confused look as I began looking for the book. "I thought you abandoned everything when your parents died?" Shaking my head I looked from book to book. "My parent's kept the important stuff in a number of safes, buried under several warehouses." I turned to him as he raised a brow. "Really?" Laughing, I shook my head again. "No. They kept them in a storage unit under my brother's name." I poked his chest and smiled. "Gullible much?"

I turned back to the bookshelf and began looking. "It's labeled 'Family History.' It's a big book which goes back centuries." My eyes scanned over the books as my fingers went over them lightly. Every book on these shelves dated back hundreds of years. We wrote what we knew, and hopefully our children would do the same. "What if your brother hid it somewhere?" I pulled out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Why would he do that?" Derek shrugged and I heard as Lana came in. "Addie! I'm hungry!" There was a shuffling noise and I watched as Scott and Stiles walked in.

"Actually, we're all hungry." I sighed and watched as Scott and Stiles froze. "I'll make you guys lunch. Derek, I'm sure you have some things to discuss with them." I grabbed my sisters arm on the way to the kitchen. "What's going on Addie?" I looked at her as I gathered some food. I was trying so hard not to eavesdrop on Derek's conversation. "It's something we're all going to discuss when everyone is home. It looks like danger took over when I was gone." Lana's heart sped up. "Danger? Do we have to leave?" I shook my head and looked at her. "If we kill it, we won't." Lana spoke softly. "Another Alpha?" Shaking my head I placed the food down. "We'll discuss it when Anthony and Elliot are home. Right now, I need you to give this to the boys and do your homework." Handing her a plate of, what looked like mixed crap, she took it into the living room.

"I'm going to go. I have to.." Derek stopped when he saw my face. I guess I wasn't hiding the fact that I didn't want him to leave. "Nevermind." Everyone could feel the tension in the room as I clapped my hands together. "You guys do your homework. Lana, Scott, I'll train you in the morning ok?" They nodded and Stiles pouted. "What about me? Why do the wolves get all the fun? I'm pretty tough." He held up his arms and shown off his, weak muscles, which made us all laugh. "I'm sure I can think of something Lana can teach you." His face turned red as I winked and made my way to my room.

I heard as Derek closed the door behind me and I felt my heart race. "Why are you nervous?" I sat down on my bed and he followed. I pulled my knees to my chin as I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm always nervous around you." Derek put the palms of his hands on my knees and forced them down, moving my legs so they draped over his. "It's getting faster.." He was right, my heart was acting like it were on crack.

He trailed his hand up my exposed leg and I shivered. "Derek, don't. We can't." He pulled away and I silently scolded myself. I pulled my legs off of him and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry. I just thought, it would be different. After last night.. I.. I.." He trailed off and I felt myself sink. "I can't do this if you're going to pull away each time Adaline. I've got to go." I watched as he left, and I couldn't stop him. Just like how he couldn't stop me from leaving 6 months ago.

I sat in my room for hours, until Anthony and Elliot came home. They all gathered in there, and I told them. "Derek and his pack, along with Scott, they're hunting a Kanima. It's been killing and no one has been able to stop it. Derek needs our help." Elliot raised a brow at me. "How come we didn't hear about it sooner?" I glanced at Lana and smiled. "He tried to keep you guys safe. The less you knew the better it was." I looked down and sighed. "We need the books on our family history. I vaguely remember reading something about it. I just don't know what and where.." They nodded and Lana spoke. "How dangerous is this thing Addie?" I shrugged and glanced at all of them. "I don't know." They glanced at each other and I stood up. "I'm going to go find him. I have too many questions." They nodded and I grabbed my bag as they others walked out, Lana lingered behind.

"Overnight bag? How many questions do you have exactly?" She shot me a smile and I blushed. "A lot Lana. Close the window behind me." I threw random things in my bag, my camera and jumped out of my window. I let my feet guide me in the woods. I followed Derek's scent in the air and without realizing it, I was out of breath and standing at the warehouse.

I invited myself in and found him doing pull ups from a bar. His muscles dripping with sweat and glistening in the available light. I dropped my bag, stirring up the dust and catching his attention. "Adaline. Get out of here." I shook my head and took a step forward as he dropped down and took a step back. "I'm not doing this with you Adaline. You're a runner. Just like me. Only you're ten times worse." I swallowed his harsh words and crossed my arms.

"I'm not going to run. I'm too tired. I'm not going to argue, because I've run out of words. I'm going to stand here, and show you that I can do this." He stepped toward me and I dropped my guard. "Every time I try to leave, I get pulled back in. Every time I thought I could handle it, it brings me back here." His hand caressed my cheek and I looked up at him. "What does?" I felt as his hand dropped to my waist and I wrapped my legs around him as he picked me up. "You Derek Hale. You bring me back to Beacon Hills, when all I want to do is get away."

His lips collided with mine and he walked over to his bed, placing me down gently. His fingers grazed every inch of my skin, leaving a trail of unseen fire that could only be felt. I could feel his sweat drip down on me but I didn't care, as much as I should've. God, his lips, they moved over mine as if they belonged. My hands felt his muscles tense under my touch and relax as they moved to protect me. His hands ran through my hair as my fingers moved through his black tousled perfection. "You're not going to run?" I shook my head as his lips moved down my neck, his tongue lightly going over my collarbone. "If I do, will you chase me?" He moved back up and looked me in the eyes. His blue green gaze made it hard for me to breathe. "I'll bring you back kicking and screaming." I couldn't help but smile and pull him back in…

**Hope you liked that chapter! Review please.. I love reading reviews. =D I'll update soon.


	3. Battle Field

Ahhhh! I hope you liked that last chapter. I just got done rewatching the episode where Derek works out.. I played that on a loop for 10 mins. (drools) I'm gonna be an actress one day.. XD Just so I can drool about him, in person.

Hope you enjoy! Please review! Love you all!

Chapter 3:

Battle Field.

*Adaline's POV*

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ His heartbeat was like music to my ears. I felt as Derek grabbed my hand and looked at it in the available light. "I never noticed how small these were compared to mine." He pressed his hand flat against mine and I looked up at him, to see him smile. "Did you sleep ok?" I nodded my head and sat up, pulling the blanket around my chest. "Yeah, better than I've slept in months."

The blood rushed to my face and he placed a warm hand on my exposed back. "Adaline, if you regret last night-" I instantaneously threw myself back on him and buried my face in his chest. "I don't regret anything Derek. It's just, if we really do this, I'll be a part of your pack, and have to follow you."

Derek took my chin between his fingers and his brooding eyes looked at me with concern. "I know your family is important to you. I don't want to force this on you, and have you run away from me." _Thank you._ I couldn't be his mate, and leave my family behind. He leaned over the bed, taking me with him a little and gave me his shirt as he leaned back.

"Last night was, close." I nodded in agreement as I threw the shirt over my head. "It got intense too quickly. Thanks, for stopping before.." Before you claimed me. I bit my lip and he kissed my forehead. "Breakfast?" I nodded and he walked over to where he kept his clothes. "Stay there. I'll be back with food. If the others come in, just kill them." He shot me a mischievous smirk as he threw on a shirt and grabbed his keys. "If you want, I'll ask your brother for permission." I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head. "No, no no.. Thanks for the offer though."

When he left I sat in his bed alone. Males, can sleep with whoever they want. It's a given. Females, aren't given that freedom. Once we're claimed, we're theirs. _Forever._ There would be no turning back unless he died. And most females followed their lovers to death. My mother did.

I yawned and made my way out of the makeshift room, with my camera in hand and towards where the others would be training. I found dried blood on the floors, and splattered on the walls. My bare feet felt the dust between my toes and I couldn't help but smile. I brought the lens to my eye and focused on a specific spot on the wall. The light around me was perfect.

"Ahem." I jumped at the sound and turned to find Isaac standing there with a smile, leaning against a post. "Didn't think we'd see you here again." I blushed and let the camera hang around my neck. "Well, I have to help train you." I moved my messy hair from my face and tugged at the bottom of the shirt I was wearing. I should've put pants on. Isaac looked me up and down and slowly started making his way towards me.

"I guess you and Derek had fun last night?" My face grew warmer as I shook my head. "He hasn't claimed me. I'm not ready to belong to someone." Gradually, he backed me into a wall, and I watched as he took my hair between my fingers. "So, that means you're free game?" His devilish smiled unsettled me and I tried to slide away from him. "What do you mean by that?"

I brought my camera back to my eye and began to take random pictures, just so I didn't have to focus on him. "If Derek hasn't claimed you yet, then I can." I felt his hand around my waist and I shied away from his touch. "You don't have what it takes. The born werewolf women prefer strong males. Not little bitten children like you." I glared at him and worked my way towards Derek's room. "Strength doesn't matter if you have the smarts baby."

Turning to look at him, I grew angrier. No one, I mean NO ONE, calls me baby. Ever. "Sadly, you don't have either one, so you're forever alone." Without warning, he grabbed my arm and yanked me closer to his body. With his free hand, I felt as he slid it under the shirt I wore and up my side. My heart raced and he looked at me with a roguish smirk. "Sounds like someone enjoys that."

The thought of Derek finding us scared me more than this, _boy._ I pushed him back and sent him flying into a wall. "Don't ever touch me again." I placed my camera down and almost instantly, Isaac jumped back at me. His arms went around my upper arms and he growled in my ear. "I love a challenge." I could feel as my face started to morph. "GET OFF OF ME!" I threw all my weight to the side and took him down with me, the impact forced him to let me go.

I jumped back onto my feet and tried to run but he caught my ankle, causing me to fall flat on my face. "Come on, just a little kiss." I tried kicking at him but he used his strength to hold me down. I didn't want to explain broken bones to Derek. When his body fully held me pinned, his arms holding my wrists to the point of shattering, he looked at me.

My heart sped up pace and I growled. Every time his face came near mine, I snapped at him, causing him to jump back. "Whoa, I love feisty women." Isaac was enjoying this entirely too much. I was just about to snap at him again when someone crashed into him, sending him back a few feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE ISAAC?" I sat up to see Derek looming over a fallen Isaac. Derek picked him up with one hand and slammed him against a wall. Isaac got to his feet and grabbed some broken plank to attack him with. "Afraid of a little competition?" He cracked his neck and Derek started to transform. I rubbed my wrists and stood up. "Derek, don't." He ignored me as he went after Isaac. The plank made contact with is face and splintered away. I winced and took a few steps towards them. Derek turned to me and growled. "No, he wants to challenge me. I'll put him in his place." He turned back to Isaac and Isaac glanced at me. I took a few steps more. "You'll kill him. And do you really want to look for another beta? And have to train him from scratch? That's too much work, and there's a Kanima out there Derek. Isaac won't do it again. Please, don't do this."

That seemed to get through to him. Isaac backed down as soon as Derek's face became, well, Derek again. "Don't EVER, try that again. She won't be here to stop me from killing you." He turned and walked over to me, taking my hands and inspecting my wrists. I saw nothing but concern in his eyes as he touched the reddened skin gently.

*Derek's POV*

Adaline winced as I looked over her wrists. "They'll heal." I kissed her wrists tenderly and picked her up in one swift move. "I don't want to see your face today. Get out of here Isaac." I looked down at Adaline and she crossed her arms. "You need to train him. At least cool off and let him come back in a few hours." I sighed and rolled my eyes as she glared at me. "Fine. You heard her, come back in 3 hours." I glanced at the young boy as he nodded and walked out of here in a huff. I placed her down on a pile of crates next to her camera and grabbed the food.

"What really happened here?" She sighed and ate a few bits of chicken before looking at me. "He wanted to claim me?" She seemed a little confused before noticing that I wasn't happy. "I don't think he knows the rules. I mean, he's a bitten werewolf, not born." Adaline ate more food and it looked as if she convinced herself of that. I moved the hair out of her face and she shot me a smile. "I won't let anything happen to you or your family."

There was that moment of serenity as she looked at me. Her eyes were scared but full of trust. Her hair was a beautiful mess and her lips were set in a smile that made my heart race. "Thank you Derek." I began eating and felt as she moved her body closer to mine. "I promise to protect you with my life too. I won't let them win." Adaline moved so that she was hugging my arm. Her doe like eyes stared up at me, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "Don't. I'm the one that needs to protect you. Your family is doing it, and so am I."

I put my food away and grabbed her waist, setting her in my lap. My arms wrapped around her, and I watched as her face turned red. "I'm a big girl. I don't need protecting." Adaline pouted and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She hadn't changed much while she was gone. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. She was frozen at first before melting into it, her arms sliding around my neck to hold me closer. Her mouth parted and I could taste her. I could feel her warm breath and as her nails dug into the back of my neck softly to keep me from escaping.

"Ahem." I pulled away and Adaline pulled my shirt lower on her body as she hid her face in my chest. "Lana. Scott?" They looked embarrassed and amused. "I just came to see If Addie was still here and to give her this. Anthony thought she should have one, since she's back." She tossed me a phone and Adaline glanced at her sister. Scott smirked. "This is a side I've never seen." I growled and Adaline removed herself from my embrace. "I'm going to get dressed." She walked away and Lana followed after her. Scott looked at me with that same ridiculous smirk. "So, uh, have a little fun there?" I kept myself from punching this pup into a wall as I growled. "Nothing happened. Rules are different for females than they are for males."

"Anthony won't approve!" I turned to see Lana walking out and Adaline following after her with a sullen face. "He would. You're the one that doesn't approve." Her bag was hanging from her shoulder, signaling that she was going to leave with her. "Of course I don't. When you leave us, he's the reason!" Adaline growled and I got to my feet. Scott grew as tense as I did. "No Lana. Don't go blaming Derek. He's the reason I keep coming back!" Lana turned to her sister, her eyes wild. "What? I thought I was! We're more important than him!"

I stepped toward them but Adaline snapped at me. "NO." She turned back to Lana, on the verge of transforming. "You're my family. You'll always be the main reason for me to come back, but you're also the reason why I leave. I need to keep all of you safe." She pointed a clawed finger to me. "But my heart calls out to him Lana. The voices are silent when he's around." The voices. There was a stare down between the two girls before Lana spoke up. "He hasn't seen you at your worst Addie. He hasn't watched you suffer like we have." Adaline shuddered and I could see as her body trembled. "You haven't either. You've never seen me in despair. You haven't witnessed me trying to kill myself. Anthony shields you from all the moments that truly leave me bloodied and broken. Lana,.." She trailed off as I ran over to her, holding her in my arms as she let a few tears fall.

"You don't approve because you need me. I'm not going anywhere anymore." Lana stared at her sister wide eyed. "You tried to leave me too? Like mom and dad?" She stopped breathing as if she realized what she just said. "I was weaker then. I'm much stronger now. Thank Derek." I looked at the young girl and saw that she was shaken. "I'm not going to thank someone who's going to take you away from us." I could feel as Adaline's heart shattered. "I'm not taking her away from you Lana. But you have to understand that your sister makes her own choices. She chose to wait. She's not mine."

The air grew cold and I glanced at Scott. "I'm sure Derek wouldn't lie to you. Look at them Lana. You wanted him to let her in and he did. Now you want her back?" Lana growled and that shut him up. "I wanted her to see he was no good. Look at his pack! They're not organized, or well trained!" Adaline broke from my grip and began to transform, her clothes tearing away. "SILENCE! You will NOT speak ill of Derek or his pack!" Lana shrank away from her only slightly before transforming herself.

What happened next, shocked me. Adaline jumped at her sister, digging her claws into Lana's arm, as she swung her around and into a pillar, barely missing Scott. "Adaline!" My voice fell on deaf ears as they lunged at each other. Lana bit her sister on the side, drawing blood and a howl from the eldest. Adaline wrapped her arms around Lana's waist and threw her weight towards her sister, slamming her onto the ground. They bit at each other, splattering blood all over the floor, along with bits of clothing and skin. I wanted to step in but something told me to let them go. Fear. Fear that Adaline would turn and lash out at me.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching both girls fight, watching Adaline attack her flesh and blood in my defense. "ADALINE! LANA! ENOUGH!" I looked up to see Anthony and Elliot standing there. Lana whimpered and minimized under his voice. "What is going on here?" Adaline held her left hand over an open wound on her right arm and growled. She wasn't responding to him. "Adaline, I said enough." Her eyes, they were that sickly pale lavender color that I've seen only a few times. Adaline crouched as if ready to attack. Elliot looked at Anthony. "She can't hear you." Anthony nodded in agreement and motioned towards the youngest. "Take Lana out of here." Lana shook her head. "No, I am not going. I caused this."

I couldn't stay quiet anymore. "What's going on?" Elliot growled and I watched as both brothers' faces became elongated. Anthony cracked his neck. "She's more wolf like. She can't hear us." He went stepped forward to attack her and Adaline growled more viciously than before. She was out for blood. She was going to kill them. Instinctively, I ran to her side, and threw my body on her. I held her wrists above her head and pinned her legs down with mine. I looked into her eyes and she growled at me, trying to fight free.

"Adaline, I know you can hear me. I know you understand. Stop this. You're scaring everyone here." She resisted against me. Adaline fought hard to get away. "STOP. NOW." Still, she growled and tried to bite me. "Please stop…" Her pale eyes looked at me. She held still and stared. I let her hands go and she smiled at me, placing her palm against my cheek. "Why do you look so sad Derek?" Her heart slowed and after she blinked a few times, her eyes were that endless black once again.

Anthony cleared his throat and I looked at him. "No one but our mother knew how to control her." Adaline sat up, pulling what fabric was left of my shirt, around her chest. "It happened again?" We all nodded and Elliot gave this, saddened smile. "Derek can control you. A lot better than we could. Looks like you have to stay here Addie." I shook my head and looked back at her. "As much as I want her here, she needs to be with you. Until this Kanima is hunted down."

Anthony laughed slightly and shook his head. "She's going to do what she wants. Right Addie?" Adaline nodded and I pulled her to her feet. "I want to stay here. I want to help him with his pack. So we can take it down. May I?" Anthony nodded and sighed. "Even if I said no, you'd be here in the morning." His voice dropped as he looked at her. "Don't let your mind be a battle field. You have a tendency to take it too far. Pull back when you feel you're about to lose control. I can't stress that enough Addie." She nodded and walked over to her bag, taking it to my room to change.

Anthony looked at us and we all gathered around. "I have new information on your Kanima. That's the reason why I'm here." He uncovered a large book as Adaline came back in. Her face said it all. She was scared. "Derek? I need…" She trailed off and I took her hand. "Look at me. I accepted your stubbornness and wild complications the moment you came back." She nodded and I pulled her into my lap. I buried my nose in her cinnamon scented hair and held her tight. "I'm not going to abandon you. You're mine. _Mine._" She nodded and laced her fingers between mine. I glanced up to see her brothers smiling at us. "Looks like I'm losing one of my beta's." I tried to explain but Elliot piped up. "We approve. She responds to you. We can't get in the way of that." Adaline's heart sped up. "I make my choices. We'll discuss this later. Can we please focus on this beast?"

Anthony began reading out loud, but I wasn't focused. I was too entranced in Adaline, and how she fit perfectly in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. And I could tell she felt the same. Every time I made to move, she held me tighter, as if I would never come back. _"Yours."_

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review and I'll update soon!**


	4. Kanima

**Enjoy and review! I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do.

** I Do NOT own Teen Wolf. I do own my OC'S..

Chapter 4:

Kanima.

*=D POV*

Adaline trudged through the woods, her eyes glowing violet into the night. "It's been days Adaline. Why won't you accept that we're ok with it." Adaline looked at her older brother and sighed. "Because, it's a life altering decision. It isn't like leaving for a few months and being welcomed back Anthony. It's me, being part of a new pack. It's a marriage." Adaline's eyes cast upward as she took a deep breath of the air around her. "What really has you so frightened?"

Adaline remained silent as they both roamed the woods, looking for a sign of the Kanima. "Tell me." Anthony took her hand and smiled at her in the dark. "You've never been so closed off to me before." She bit her lip and spoke softly. "I'm scared. What if, he's like Joshua?" Anthony shot her a smile and put his arm around his younger sister.

"Ever since you were born, I knew you'd be different. You grew up stronger than you were the day before. I've seen you fall, pick yourself back up and keep walking like it never happened. And this past year and a half, I've seen you run away and come back." Adaline sighed and he watched as she fidgeted under his arm. "The way you were with Joshua pales in comparison to the way you are with Derek. Joshua was too perfect. And in the end, he betrayed you. Derek has shown his true colors and I've never seen you so happy. You've never left our pack willingly for Joshua. You'd risk your life for Derek if it called for it. I can see that. Everyone can."Adaline opened her mouth to speak but it shut quickly. "When I see you with him, you're scared, and happy. You're scared because of Joshua, but you're happy because Derek fights for it. He fights for you." Adaline nodded in understanding and they continued on.

Meanwhile, Derek and Elliot wandered through town while the teens stuck close to teenage hangouts. "She's not a crazy as she makes herself out to be." Derek turned to Elliot with a confused look in his eye. "What?" Elliot smiled and looked ahead. "The voices in her head, the things she hears, aren't bad. She says it makes her crazy, when it really just makes her lucky. Those voices have saved her life, so many times." Derek watched the ground and listened for anything unusual. "I never thought she was crazy." Elliot laughed and shook his head. "You're lying." Derek smirked and glanced around. "Ok I did. But something drew me towards her. It wasn't just her eyes. It was the way she saw everything through that lens of hers." Derek stopped himself and looked at Elliot. "I'm the strongest wolf around when she's gone, but as soon as she's in the room, I'm weak. That's not something I'm used to." Elliot nodded and scratched his head. "Just be strong when she needs you to be. She's tough, I'll admit it. But there are days when she's weak, and she'll need you to fight for her. If you're going to do this, we have to make sure she's in the right hands."_Right hands? Was she really in the right hands? _Derek thought for a moment. _Yes. As long as she's with me, nothing will ever happen to her._ Elliot patted him on the back. "And that's the look that shows me that we have no worries."

*Elliot's POV*

The day that Adaline came back, we all knew. We all knew that it was because of Derek. Lana hated him for it. But she loved Adaline too much to let it get between them. I, on the other hand, pushed her towards him the best I could. I could see he made her happy. Through all the tears, and the fear that shone through her eyes, I could tell she cared about him.

"You're not the typical older brother El. Why can't you be overprotective and threaten every guy that comes along?" I shrugged as we moved from the shade to the sunlight. A few nights had passed since that talk with Derek, and Adaline took a break from helping Derek train his pack to help me at work. "Adaline, have you seen your face lately?" She shook her head and raised a brow at me. "What about my face?" I nudged her as we ducked under the garage door. "You haven't stopped smiling since you've been back. There's no reason to be overprotective."

The blood rushed to her face as she sat on the bench. I lifted the hood of a car and she sighed. "Stop thinking so much. If I didn't trust the guy, I wouldn't willingly tell you to leave the house." Adaline smiled and shook her head. "It's not that. I'm happy that you approve so blindly. I'm just, not ready to fly from the pack. I feel like you're pushing me." I looked up to see her face go from happy to sad. "Addie, we'd never force you to leave us." There was a moment of silence and I just stood there, staring at this engine. "What if, I realize that it's not what I want, and it's too late?" Giving her a reassuring smile, I threw a dirty rag at her. "Since when do you decide that something isn't what you want?"

Adaline, looked at me and I saw it. I was right and she knew she was being stupid. "Just don't go out there, dying for us ok? We can't have that." She laughed and got to her feet, choosing to help me with my job. "Elliot?" I looked at her and saw that she was smiling, the same smile she used to have before our parents were killed. "Yeah Addie?" Adaline nudged me and then threw her arms around me in a hug. "I love you bro." The air around her seemed to lighten up. She wasn't sad anymore, or over thinking. She was actually, being that girl I grew up with. Light hearted and happy. I hadn't seen that side of her in so long, and I couldn't help but silently thank Derek for it. "I love you too sis."

*Derek's POV*

"I said DROP IT." Erica growled at me as she crossed her arms. "I don't see why we need _her_ help. We were fine before." I shook my head and gripped my steering wheel as Boyd spoke up. "She's strong, and if she's involved her family will help us. We need all the help we can get. Why are you hatin?" I hated having a car full of teenagers. Erica rolled her eyes as I glanced at her. "I don't trust them. You don't accept help from people who like to run off when they feel like it. Yeah, I heard all about it from Stiles and Scott. Her sister isn't fond of you and this girl is flaky." I slammed on my breaks and growled at her.

"When I say drop it, that means to fucking drop it. We're lucky she came back or else we wouldn't have the help and those Argents would've killed you all off, one by one." They both cowered away in fear and looked at me. "Don't ever think you can get away with talking about her. Her kind, isn't something to be made fun of." I sped off and Boyd leaned forward. "What breed is she anyway? She never explained." I smiled at the thought but stayed focused on the road. "She's the kind that has a strong tolerance to Wolfsbane. It takes more to kill her. So the hunters are at a disadvantage when she's around."

When we got a block away from Adaline's home, I parked and spotted Stiles and Scott. "What's going on?" They jogged up to us and we began walking towards our destination. "We have a study group with Lana. What's going on with you?" Stiles had that goofy smirk on his face. I fought hard not to punch it right off. "We're going to discuss battle tactics with Adaline and her brothers." Scott looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to kill it?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "No Scott. Adaline agreed that we should try to help it. We need to kill its master." Scott agreed and we turned onto the street her house resided in.

"What is going on there anyway? One month she's gone, the next, I hear she's half naked in your lap." Erica choked on air as she hit me. "What?!"_Great._ If looks could kill, there would be nothing left of Stiles. "I thought she was just an ally, not a..a _lover._" I could smell the anger coming off her body. It sickened me. "She's not a lover. The rules are different for her. If she were, she'd be in my pack as my mate." I turned to Erica, and I could see that my eyes flashed red in the reflection of her eyes. "There's _nothing_ between you and I. I bit you because I needed recruits. Just like I bit Isaac and Boyd. You're not special, you're my beta. Get over yourself." I flexed my fist and we continued in silence.

Once we were at her house, I found Lana in the kitchen with Isaac and Anthony. Elliot came running down the stairs with a grin. "Hey man. Adaline will be down soon. She's a grease monkey." I raised a brow and Anthony laughed. "Alright, we're all here." We gathered in the living room and I sat away from my pack. Lana looked at me with a scowl and then looked away. "Do we have to help them? He's the one that caused this." Anthony put his hand on his sister's head and Isaac glanced at me before answering. "We don't know that for sure."

I watched as Stiles reached out for Lana's hand. "Yeah, I mean, there are so many things out there, that another wolf could've caused this." Lana blushed and kept her eyes cast downward, her heart racing. Everyone in the room heard it. All too soon, I felt as a hand pressed down on my shoulder. Looking up I found Adaline smiling at me. "Has the meeting started?" I nodded and pulled her into my lap, as she looked at her older brother. "So what's the plan? How to we find this thing? Searching the neighborhood didn't do the trick a few nights ago."

I heard as Erica growled under her breath and I growled back to shut her up. Adaline stiffened in my arms and turned to the younger girl. "It's not smart to anger your alpha. He could cast you out and you'd be an omega. Omega's aren't safe on their own. They're easily killed by hunters." Her tone was cold, something that I hated hearing from her. "She knows Adaline."

*Adaline's POV*

Darkness was falling. I was tired of running around looking for the damn Kanima. I was tired of dodging hunters and being hunted. "I've always known how deer felt, and yet, I hunt them down anyway." I heard as Elliot chuckled and helped Stiles to his feet. "Keep everything Addie has taught in the front of your mind. Lana would kill us if you got hurt." I shot Elliot a glare as he shut his mouth. "Lana likes me?" I groaned and jumped over a pile of crates and scaled a fence, perching myself at the top, and extending my hand towards him. "Yes, she likes you. She's just more focused on me and this pack to do anything about it. Come here."

He grabbed my hand and I yanked him up with ease, setting him down on the other side. "Like really?" Jumping down, I saw his massive grin and couldn't help but return it. "Yes Stiles. If you're going to make a move on her, do it before Isaac tries." Jumping down, I heard as Elliot landed beside me, smiling at Stiles. "Isaac really likes the Evans sisters." I rolled my eyes and we moved along.

"Do you really think this is gonna work? We haven't had any luck so far." Stiles was right. We haven't had any luck trying to catch the Kanima. But we had to try. "It should. It's a beast like we are, just different."

Stiles hid and I stood out in the open. I let out a low, glutteral growl and out of the corner of my eye, I saw them cover their ears. When I ran out of air, we waited, and listened. My phone vibrated and I looked down to see a text from Derek. "I heard that."

I don't know why that made me smile, but it did. After a few minutes, I let out another growl. Stronger and louder than before. I felt it erupt from my soul and out of my mouth. I didn't have to wait too long to hear an unfamiliar reply.

Something came at me, claws extended and I jumped back. Elliot came out of hiding and growled. "It's here!" I rolled my eyes, chuckled and crouched low. "No shit Elliot." I gave him my playful smile and growled a little. Elliot stood next to me, his eyes searching the area. "Uh oh. My sister is in a playful mood. You're in trouble."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, we were going to make the best of it. I glanced at the beast. It was covered in scales, its eyes a reptilian yellow in the light. Its tail whipped around it as if it were swatting flies. It let out a low hiss and I saw rows upon rows of teeth.

Elliot transformed and stepped forward to attack it. I pulled him back, trying to shake this uneasy feeling I had. "Don't go after it just yet." I growled again and it looked at me. I never broke eye contact. "Why are you killing all those people?"

It brushed off my question and lunged at me, shoving me back into a brick wall. I avoided the kanima's claws as it swiped at me. I could see the venom dripping from its hands and grew a little more worried than before. I glanced to see Elliot coming at it, shoving it away from me. "Are you alright?" I nodded and crouched low again. "Yeah. It just caught me off guard." I shot him a smirk as we both closed in on it.

Without hesitating, I growled and extended my claws towards the beast. I managed to scratch its arm and Elliot threw it back into a wall. The Kanima came back with a stronger force than before. It tried to get its poison into our system. Its claws were only millimeters from my face.

Elliot let out a loud growl, as if he were calling for the others to hurry up and get here. Stiles made a noise and the Kanima focused its attention on him. I let out a warning growl but it advanced on him anyway. "Stiles!" I ran between him and the Kanima and felt as its tail, sliced the back of my neck and arms. My body started feeling weird, and then I couldn't feel anything at all.

The Kanima lifted me up and I heard as Elliot tried to take a bite out of it, to release me. Before I could process what was going on, it threw me head first into a wall. I could hear noises, but I couldn't will my eyes to open. I could hear Elliot struggling, but it was growing fainter and fainter. I wanted to snap to, become alert, but my brain was getting fuzzy. I was slipping into unconsciousness.

I smelled blood. So much blood. I barely felt as Elliot rubbed the side of my head and whispered in my ears. "I'm so sorry Addie." I wanted to ask him why. I wanted to open my eyes and see what he meant, but I couldn't. I couldn't even speak. All too soon, I slipped into an unfamiliar darkness.

**Sorry it took me so freggin long to get this chapter out. I was dreading it to be honest. Please review, and I'll update soon!


	5. Insanity

**So I realized it took me a while to write a new chapter. I am so sorry for that. I was working on a Stiles fic, that I had to scrap because it was way too similar to this one, and started a new one with brand new ideas. I shall become more regular with both fanfics so there won't be a 3 week gap between them. I hope you enjoy and as always, please review. Thank you.

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I want to star in it.. =) I do, however, own my OC. Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Insanity.

**Adaline's POV**

My head was pounding. I groaned and felt as someone's hand caressed the side of my face. "Ugh.. why am I healing so slowly?" Opening my eyes, I found Derek hanging over me with a solemn look on his face. "It's an effect of the poison from the Kanima." He helped me sit up and I held my head, trying to block some of the sun. "What happened?"

I glanced around and noticed that I was in my room. Anthony was standing in the doorway, while Lana sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the floor. Stiles and Scott were sitting at my desk. "Where's Elliot?" I strained my ears to listen for him, but couldn't.

No one spoke a word. "Stiles, tell me what happened?" I tried to peel myself away from my bed, but Derek held me down. Stiles' brown eyes looked at me then looked away. "Stiles, please, tell me what happened. Where's my brother. Is he at work? How long have I been passed out?"

Looking back at Anthony, I saw as he gave Stiles a single nod. "The Kanima, attacked and paralyzed you. Elliot, he thought you were dead and tried to fight it off. It clawed him in the arm. It took its time." He trailed off and I looked at him pleadingly. "He's ok though right? He's in his own room healing?" I tried to get up again, but Derek, held me in his arms, to keep me from moving.

That's when I got a good look at everyone's faces. Lana eyes were red and bloodshot. Her cheeks were stained with tears. I could smell the salt water. Anthony's face, his usually warm brown eyes, were dull and lifeless. Scott wasn't saying a word and Stiles, Stiles had said too much. He wasn't joking. The air around him was thick and heavy. I turned my face towards Derek and his was set as cold and hard as stone.

"I'm sorry Adaline." I shook my head and pushed Derek back. "No. No no no no." I got to my feet and walked towards the door. "If this is some kind of joke, this isn't funny." Anthony stopped me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "He's dead Adaline. He died. He's not coming back." I growled and pushed my way through him. "He's not dead. He's hiding. Elliot would never do anything like die on me." I made my way towards Elliot's room. "Elliot! Get out here! Let me see your battle scars." I gave a slight smile as I opened his door, expecting him to be there.

Empty. His room, had all his things, but he wasn't there. "Elliot? Please, come out. I'm getting scared." My smile dropped and realization kicked in. _"I'm so sorry Addie."_ Elliot apologized to me before I blacked out. I remember trying to figure out why, but couldn't move, or speak.

I turned and found Derek standing in the doorway. "He's not coming back is he?" Derek shook his head, and I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. "He's really gone?" He nodded and took a hesitant step towards me. "He's gone Adaline. We couldn't save him." The tears fell, and I saw the look of guilt on Derek's face. Like there was something he could've done to save us.

"Elliot's, he's… he's really dead.." I fell forward into Derek's arms and he eased me to the ground as I began to sob. "No.." My tears soaked Derek's shirt. I dug my fingers into his arms as my body was racked with painful sobs. He couldn't be gone. I had just seen him moments before. Elliot was invincible.

*Derek's POV*

Adaline's remaining family gathered in Elliot's room. Scott and Stiles stood there quietly as Adaline sobbed in my arms. I felt as she shifted, her body tensed and she let out a growl. I tightened my grip on her as she tried to get to Stiles and Scott. Her eyes were glazed over and pale as she tried to get away. "Adaline! Calm down. I know it hurts but all of this, it's unnecessary."

Anthony pushed me back and held her down as she thrashed. "She's not going to respond to that. Look at her!" I watched as she howled and tried to break free. Lana held her sister's head in her lap and looked down at her. "Addie! He's gone! It's not your fault! We couldn't get there fast enough. Do you hear me?"

Nothing was working. Adaline kept thrashing around, her claws extended and her face, her face wasn't natural. I moved Lana over and pressed my forehead against hers. My hands on her ears so that all she could hear was the sound of my voice. "Adaline. He died protecting you because that's what we're supposed to do. The kanima was stronger than we thought. Our plan backfired and it wasn't your fault. The rest of us were too far away. And the Kanima was closer to you guys than we had anticipated."

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared blankly at me. She kept thrashing, but it was different from before. She was trying to get her arms around me. I held her tightly against my chest as she began sobbing `again. "He's supposed to be here. We're all supposed to be ok." Lana looked at me as tears fell from her eyes. "She's right. Why did we have to lose him too Anthony?"

Stiles held Lana as she started crying and Anthony got to his feet. "Adaline, we can't keep you in our pack any longer." Adaline pulled away from me to look at him. Her face, her body language said it all. "You can't cast her out as if this is all her fault!" I growled, on the verge of transforming.

"You're misunderstanding the situation Derek." Anthony looked at me then glanced at Adaline. "She needs to stay with you. It's obvious that we can't control her anymore." He helped Adaline to her feet and I stood beside her. "What are you saying Anthony?"

She wiped away her tears and her hand slipped into mine. "You're not ours anymore Addie. You're his. By joining his pack, you're joining two groups together. We'll all have the protection we need. And you'll be safer." Adaline shook her head and I spoke for her. "You can't make a decision like this for her. It's her choice."

Lana sniffed and looked at us. "It's the only way." Adaline growled, and I did also. "No one makes my choices for me. Not even Elliot did that..! He, he.." Her hand slipped out of my grasp as she ran off. I looked at them, I knew my eyes weren't their normal shade of blue and green. "You can't do this to her. She can't be an omega. And I can't welcome her into my pack when she's not ready. You're abandoning your sister's opinions because of one mistake we _all_ made."

I ran after Adaline. Following her scent into the woods. When I finally caught up with her, she was seated under a tree, her head in her hands, sobbing. I instantly took her into my arms and felt as her arms snaked around my waist. I sat there as she cried. Unable to say anything, I just listened as she let everything she held inside, out.

"I thought, he'd.. I never expected.. I just.. I don't want him to be.. gone." She choked out between sobs. I held her tighter as she tried to calm herself down. "How bad was it Derek?" Adaline looked up at me. Her lashes were soaked and sticking together. Her eyes were red and I could see as more tears threatened to fall. "You don't want to know Adaline."

She shook me a little as she gave me a pleading look. "I do want to know. Tell me. How bad was he?" I sighed and looked away. "It slashed his torso wide open. There was no saving him. It, it stabbed him right in the heart and slit his throat." Her grip on me tightened and she sobbed more. "But he apologized to me. He was alive before I blacked out."

I smoothed the hair away from her face as I took her cheeks into my hands. "It happened after. He was protecting you. You're important to us, to all of us that are left. What he did, was heroic. And I would've done the same." I kissed the tip of her nose and pressed my forehead to hers. "Don't die on me Derek. Please don't leave me alone."

Adaline's arms went around my neck and I eased her into my lap. "If I had to, it would be because I had no other choice. Otherwise, I'd stay with you for as long as you wanted me to." She nodded and I kissed her softly. "Grieve as much as you have to. I know this is hard. I know how you feel."

I don't know how long we sat there, but it must've been hours because it began to get dark. Adaline had fallen asleep in my arms so I lifted her up and began walking back to her home. Once there, I placed her in her bed and felt as she took my wrist. "Don't, leave me alone." Smiling at her, I bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek before looking into her eyes. "I'm going to be down stairs. I need to talk to your brother first." Adaline nodded and tried to sit up. "I'll go with you. I don't want to be here right now."

I pushed her back and gave her a stern look. "Lay here for a moment longer. When I'm done talking to him, we'll go to the warehouse ok?" She nodded and sighed softly. "Ok, but I need clothes." There was no winning with her. "I'll get that before we go. Just rest Adaline. Stop being so damn stubborn." Her face flushed as she gave up and laid here. "Thank you."

I walked downstairs and sat across from Anthony. "I'm not casting her out." I nodded in understanding and looked down at the imperfections on the wood table. "But you can't decide for her. If she's not ready, it will kill her. Can't you see that? Joining me, is something serious. She can't take it back Anthony." He looked at me, his eyes that same red color as his sisters. "I can't watch them die, one by one Derek. With you, I know she's safe. Our packs will become one, in a sense. We need that. We _all_ need that. That's what Elliot would've wanted."

I let out a small growl and kept myself from slamming my fist on the table. "He would've wanted her to be happy." We glared at each other in silence. Waiting for the other to break. "Elliot pushed me to make my own choices because he knew, I would never fully decide unless I knew it was something I want." I turned to see Adaline adjusting a bag on her shoulders.

"I can't be an omega. All I know, is how to be a beta. I can't be someone's wife. I can't even take care of myself." She made her way down the stairs and to my side. "Don't make me decide so suddenly." I put my hand around my waist and looked at Anthony before standing up. "You'll have the protection of me and my pack, as long as Adaline is by my side. I don't want to see her lose any one else."

Anthony nodded in agreement and looked at Adaline. "Where are you going?" Tears slid down her face as she glanced behind her. "Out of this house. It smells like him, and I can't.. I can't handle it.." She walked away and I saw the look of melancholy wash over his face. "I'll protect her. Call me, if you ever need anything."

I met Adaline in the front seat of my car and jumped in, driving off. There was silence all the way to the warehouse. When we arrived and went to my makeshift room, she laid down, pulling me beside her. I felt weak next to her. Her back pressed against mine as the sobs took over. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to protect you Adaline."

I felt so responsible. Like I should've died, instead of her brother. "Derek, if I would've lost you too, there would be no part of me that wanted to live." She rolled over to look at me, tears steadily falling from her eyes. Her small hand pressed against my cheek. "Anthony is right, I'm not theirs anymore. I'm yours."

I leaned in, and kissed her softly, afraid that she might break out in tears. "You're not ready to join my pack. I can see it in your eyes. Don't make this decision because you're scared." Adaline nodded and embraced me, pulling me to hover over her body. She leaned up and kissed me a little rougher than I had been with her. I pulled away. "You're not thinking straight." Adaline ignored me and pushed her body closer to mine, then pulled me back down with her.

She bit my lower lip softly and I felt as her hands slipped under my shirt, grazing my stomach with her fingertips. I let out a growl and heard as Adaline gave one back, softer, more, seductive than mine. "You can't take this back.." I couldn't hide the fact that I was getting excited.

When she looked at me this time, she had started crying. "I just want to forget…" I calmed myself down and held her as close to my body as I could. "I know Adaline, but this isn't the way." She held my shirt between her fingers and sobbed harder. I couldn't help but let down my guard as the girl I cared for, cried in my arms. I didn't want this for her. I never, wanted to see her like this again.

*=D POV*

Days had passed and everyone gathered for the Funeral. Derek watched from the woods as a large crowd gathered. More than anyone expected. Most were news crews there to "Send their condolences for the vicious animal attack that killed a beloved mechanic." They just wanted to get their stories and sell more copies of complete bullshit.

When it came time to give eulogies, Derek was a little on edge. He knew Adaline wouldn't take it well and would need someone to keep her standing. Days leading up to the funeral, all she would really do is sleep. She barely ate, and every other second she'd break out in tears. It took a lot of convincing to get her to get dressed and get there.

Anthony stood in front of everyone and spoke a few kind words with a strong face and sat down. Adaline looked at everyone, tears still falling from her eyes. "You probably didn't know that Anthony had siblings. We always kept work and family separate. We knew what was important to us." She glanced at a picture she had taken of her brother and looked down.

"You saw a different side of him than we did. He was the oddest person alive." Biting her lip, she smiled a little. "He was never the over protective brother. He pushed me into things he knew would make me happy. Things I would never regret. Elliot, was stubborn and always thought he was right. He was an idiot at times, but his heart was always, ALWAYS in the right place." She trailed off and Derek could see as she was on the verge of breaking down. "It hurts to know that he was ripped away from me so suddenly. I always joked about how he was invincible. How he would one day rule the world with his siblings by his side. But I'm happy to know that he left, knowing that I loved him. That he was the best big brother in the world. Without him, I wouldn't be who I am, taking the chances that came my way. Lana wouldn't be who she is, taking in his no nonsense way of seeing things. And Anthony, wouldn't be the protective older brother that made sure we were all ok. I'm sorry, that you guys couldn't see what we saw every day. A brother with more heart than half the world combined. And I will miss him every day that passes." She walked over to his casket, and kissed a single white rose, placing it on top. "I love you Elliot."

Adaline sat back down as the youngest went up to say her speech. Derek watched as she glanced at him. Her black eyes seemed to had finally be at peace with what happened. When it was over, he waited. Adaline thanked everyone for showing up, bumping into a photographer as she tried to make her way out.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry, for your loss. He seemed like a great guy." Adaline looked up and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry that you never got to know him." She was about to walk away when he held his camera up to his face. "Is it alright if I get a photo of you guys?" Adaline wanted to protest but Lana took her hand. "just one last family photo. Please Addie?" Adaline nodded and they gathered around Elliots casket as he snapped the pictures.

"Thanks Matt. Send me copies?" Adaline looked between the teenagers and slid out of her sisters grip. "You go to school together?" They nodded and the eldest girl gave Matt a long hard look. "Send me the negatives. It was nice to meet you Matt." She walked off towards the woods and Derek took her hand. "Let's get you out of here." Adaline nodded and felt as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "I need to get out of this insanity.."

**OMG, how sad is it that I CRIED when I was writing this? At the beginning, when Adaline was trying to find Elliot, I was just imagining if it was my own brother and how I would react.. BAWLING LIKE A BABY! Anyway.. Review PLEASE! I love reading them.. =) And I'll update regularly! I love you guys! And if you want, Add me on….

Facebook- /adabunny

Tumblr- .com

Or, watch my silly video's on Youtube.. – Adabunny806 and HaiAdaBunny.

Leave a review and I'll update sooooooon!


	6. Together

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Love love love.. Review please!

Chapter 6:

Together.

For weeks following the funeral, Adaline spent most of her time in the streets, looking for any signs of the Kanima. She refused to go back home. Derek didn't try to stop her. He was alongside her, using her determination to his advantage. But it didn't get them far.

At night, she wouldn't lay next to him. She'd sit up, and watch the moon. He didn't want to tell her that it wounded him a little to see her so distant, when she was right there in front of him. Derek sighed and rolled over on his makeshift bed. "I'm going for a run." He lifted his hand to signal that he was fine with it, and he heard as she ran off.

He wasn't the only one to notice her distance. Her brother and sister saw it too. Adaline hardly spoke to them. Lana would come around every so often, but Adaline would find a way to leave so she could 'hunt'. Anthony tried, but stopped. He knew that she wasn't in a good place. He was letting her heal.

"It's ok to sleep every once in a while." Derek mumbled to himself and sighed. She was too far gone to hear him. Pulling the blankets further up, he closed his eyes. Burying his face into his pillow, he could faintly smell her cinnamon scent. Just one day, he would like to wake up to her laying beside him, instead of alone.

Adaline ran through the woods, pushing herself to go faster. _I need to be stronger. That's what Elliot would have wanted._ Her heart was racing as she imagined an obstacle in her way, dodging it by running up a tree and pushing herself off of it. She rolled onto the ground and got back to her feet, still running. _Stronger. I need to be stronger. I need to be able to protect myself. To protect my pack. To protect Derek._

Adaline stopped in her tracks and tried to catch her breath. "Derek.." Her heart sank when she realized she hadn't been spending as much time with him as she should be. _No, I have to focus. I can't be weak anymore._ She paced herself as she started to slowly run.

_You know Addie, you don't just need physical strength. You need a strong heart too._ Adaline tried to push the sound of Elliot's voice from her head. "No, I need to be stronger. I can't let them all die." She gritted her teeth as she fought the urge to shift. _Stubborn. So, fucking stubborn. Turn around, and talk to him, before you lose him too_. Adaline shook her head, as if he were right beside her.

The voices were now getting louder, telling her to go back. She couldn't drown them out any longer so she did as she was told. When she got back, she found Derek sleeping. Adaline stripped out of her day clothes and sighed, slipping under the blankets behind him. She pushed herself as close to his body as she could, snaking her left arm around his waist, and laying her right arm underneath her head.

_I don't want to lose you Derek. I'd die if I lost you._ A tear fell from her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Losing her brother devastated her, everyone could see that. But losing the one person she cared about so much, would kill her. She tightened her grip on him and let out a sad sigh. Her fingers interlaced with his, and she managed to calm down a little before falling into an uneasy sleep.

During the middle of the night, Derek woke up to find Adaline curled up behind him. Her small delicate fingers were tangled in his, and he could feel her bare skin pressed against his bare back. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing every finger softly. He had missed this. Missed feeling her beside him. He didn't realize how much until she was finally there.

Rolling over, he saw how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Which always changed the moment she woke up. He guessed that in her dreams, everything was perfect and it was disappointing to wake up to the imperfections of her real life. Derek reached up and brushed some hair from her face, causing her to nuzzle into him more.

_It's ok to love her._ He smiled at the thought of telling her how he felt, and hearing it back. Caressing her face with his thumb, Derek leaned in, pressing a kiss lightly on her forehead. No matter how close she was to him right now, he knew in the morning, she'd be distant again. He wasn't going to sleep now. He needed to feel her closeness as much as possible before she ripped herself away again.

The next morning, Derek woke up alone. "Fuck. When did I…" He stopped talking when he noticed Adaline come walking back. She laid back beside him and laid her head on his chest. "When did you what?" Derek smiled to himself and shook his head. "Nothing. I just, thought.. You .." Adaline knew and bit her lip. "I'm sorry…" She was always the first to apologize when she did something wrong.

"It's ok. I understand. My entire family is gone. It's only natural to want to kill it." Derek held her close and felt as she shifted to look at him. "It's not a good enough excuse to ignore you like I have been." Adaline moved so that she sat on top of him, her hair cascading around his head. "I'm so sorry Derek. I just thought.. Maybe if I trained harder.. I can.. be strong enough to protect everyone. And myself."

Derek reached up, and cupped her cheek. "You don't need to be physically strong Adaline. You're perfect the way you are. As long as your hearts in the right place." Leaning up, he placed a kiss lightly on her lips. "And it's always, in the right place." She blushed as he smiled at her. "Can we just lay in bed all day today?" He nodded and pulled her back down. "We can do whatever you want."

There was that moment of clarity for Adaline as she looked into his blue green eyes. It soon disappeared when they heard the footsteps of his pack come closer. "Deeeereeeek?" Adaline sighed at the sound of Erica's voice and sat up. "I'll go for a run." Without giving him enough time to stop her, she was gone.

Derek got to his feet and walked out of his room with an angry look in his eye. For one brief moment, she was Adaline again. Now, she was back to being that distant girl with the pretty face. "Go home. All of you. Just go." Erica shot him a confused look as they glanced at each other.

"We're here to train. You told us to be here." Derek growled again and fought the urge to snap one of the support beams in half. "I said to leave!" Isaac jumped and Derek felt a little bad. Soon, Adaline came walking in, dressed in pants and a tank. Her hair tied up in a bun. "Adaline.. Sorry about.. I mean.." Isaac stuttered and Adaline gave him a small smile. "It's ok. Can you guys just go for today? I need to borrow your alpha."

Erica glared at her, while Boyd tugged her along. Isaac lingered for a moment before looking at Adaline. "I'm sorry about the last time too. I think, being different, got to my head." Adaline nodded and waved him off, forcing him to turn and walk away. She turned to Derek and sighed. "Sometimes, you have to be gentle." She pressed her forehead against his chest, and he rubbed her arms gently. "It's hard to be gentle, considering.."

Adaline agreed and looked up at him. Tears fell from her eyes and Derek felt his heart stop. "This morning, when you told me that I didn't have to be strong, physically, it hurt." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and growled at himself softly. "I didn't mean to. I thought.." She shook her head and held his shirt between her fingers. "Not because you said it, but because, I heard Elliot saying it to me in my head."

Derek pulled her back in, his arms holding her tightly. There was silence between them that neither of them were really used to. Adaline sighed and Derek interlaced his fingers with hers. "Don't speak. Just, come with me." She nodded and followed him out of his hideaway, and into the woods.

They had been walking for what felt like hours before Derek finally stopped. It didn't smell familiar to Adlaine, but she sat with him anyway. Derek leaned against a tree and pulled her into his chest. His arms and legs were around her tiny frame in a protective position. He buried his nose into her hair and she let out a contented sigh.

"Don't think. Don't worry. Don't stress out. Just breathe." He whispered softly into her ears, feeling as she started to slowly relax. Adaline leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. The wind softly blew between the trees, stirring the leaves around them.

"Adaline?" Derek broke the silence and heard as her heart sped up. "Yeah?" He felt as she moved in his arms, so that she faced him. Her doe eyes looked at him and he felt lost in them. Cupping her cheek, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She was taken back at his gentleness. He kissed her again, this time it was barely there, forcing her to lean in for more.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. He felt calmness around them both, that he hadn't felt in a long time. "What's wrong Derek?" He shook his head and smiled a bit. _It's now or never._ Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. "I love you."

She never took a breath. Her heart sped up and Derek felt as she practically froze. With every second that passed by, he felt his heart dropping lower and lower. Looking into her eyes, he saw that she was crying. Panic started to set in and she spoke before he could. "Say it again…"

Adaline wiped away her own tears and Derek spoke softly, holding her small face in his massive hands. "I love you." She smiled softly and moved her head to rest beside his. "I love you too Derek." Derek always knew what it felt like to be happy, but he had reached a whole new level. He felt sick, and happy at the same time.

She saw it. His eyes were shining as if he were going to cry, but no tear fell, so she cried for the both of them. "I wanted to tell you at the right moment but, it never came." Adaline felt as his hands dropped, and spoke softly. Derek felt her hot breath against his ear, and it sent a shiver down his spine. "I've been waiting to hear it."

They sat there for what felt like hours. Derek just stared at her, as she took in their surroundings. When he started to grow tired, he took her hand once again, and led her back to his secret place. Once back, Adaline pulled off her shirt, slipping into one of his. Her pants and shoes soon followed as she plopped down on his bed.

Laying back, her hair spread around her head like a halo. Derek laid beside her, his own shirt and shoes missing. In an instant, he had her in his arms. He used his finger to trace her nose, and lips as he looked at her. She giggled slightly at his touch and saw how content he was with just staring at her.

"You need to see your family." Adaline looked off a little, and felt as he moved the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I know." She sighed, closing her eyes as she rested the back of her wrist on her forehead. "Lana must hate me." Derek nuzzled his face into her neck, surprising her immensely. He wasn't the type of person to be so affectionate.

"She doesn't hate you. But you need to be there for your pack." Adaline turned to look at him, taking in his full features. Derek's usually hooded eyes shone an electric blue/green. His lips were curled downward at the ends, showing his disdain at her recent behavior. She reached up and pressed the palm of her hand to his cheek, feeling as he leaned into it.

"I'll see them tomorrow. I promise." He nodded and leaned in, kissing her lightly. "Good." She smiled against his lips as his hand found her waist, pulling her close. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him lower, convincing him to deepen the kiss. Derek let out a low growl as she playfully bit his lower lip.

"You don't want to do that." Looking up at him with innocent eyes, Adaline spoke softly, pushing him onto his back. "Do what? This?" She leaned down and barely touched his neck with her lips. He closed his eyes as he felt her trail her kisses to his ear. "What were we talking about?"

She let out a giggle and nibbled his ear, receiving another growl from him. Derek rolled her back onto her back and looked at her wide smile. Adaline was back. She was no longer the distant girl she had been since her brother's death. But he couldn't help but wonder. _Is this really the girl? Is she really ok?_

As if she were reading his thoughts, she reached up, her hands resting on his pecks. "You're what I want Derek. You're the only one that can make me right when all I feel is wrong." Adaline pulled him down, running her fingers through his hair. "I want this."

In that single moment, with that one glance, he knew his answer. _Yes._ Derek didn't hesitate to kiss her. It was a little harder than his kiss before. It was hungry, and full of wanting. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled himself over her. Adaline could feel his heart beating in his chest. Her fingertips grazed his skin lightly as he bent down to place his lips against her neck.

When she let out a moan, Derek couldn't help but smile. Feeling as she tugged at his belt, he pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure?" Adaline nodded and bit her lip. Her eyes were gazing at him softly, with no hint of hesitation.

He watched as she pulled the shirt she wore over her head. Adaline laid there, barely dressed and looking up at him, waiting. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her as she took his hand, placing it over her heart. "Yours." He nodded and smiled at her. "Mine."

Kissing her softly, he trailed his hands all over her exposed skin. Feeling how smooth and soft she was. How she flushed under his touch, growing hotter with each second. As he pulled off his pants, Derek found himself growing more and more nervous.

He had been with other girls before, but nothing as serious as this. Adaline sensed his uncertainty and spoke softly. "Maybe you're the one that's not ready…" She turned her head to hide her embarrassment. She was practically naked, and rushing him.

Derek tilted her chin to look at him and smiled. She let her doubts fly away as she looked into his eyes. They were calm, and carefree. Something she hardly ever saw. As he leaned down to kiss her collarbone, he reached behind her, unclasping her bra.

Adaline let out a small gasp as he flung it across the room and placed his lips on the tops of her breasts. Something inside of her flipped. She let out a growl, surprising him. It wasn't aggressive, or seductive. It was instinctual. Her eyes flash violet as she felt his teeth graze her neck.

She turned her head to give him better access but he shook his own. "Not yet.." A whimper escaped from her lips as he went back to exploring her body. Derek could smell the _need_ radiating from her body. He could feel the _heat. _

It didn't take long for them to bare it all. Adaline lay there, her face flushed as he gazed over her body. His hands caressed ever curve, and his lips kissed every inch of her skin. Derek positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her black doe eyes.

He moved the hair from her neck and leaned down. "This, is going to hurt.." She nodded in understanding and placed her hands on his back. "Ready?" Nodding again, Adaline closed her eyes. Derek began to slowly thrust his hips forward, feeling how hot and wet she was.

Feeling as her nails softly dug into his back, he opened his mouth. His face became more elongated, as he felt himself hit her virgin wall. Without waiting a moment longer, he thrust forward forcefully and bit into the ball of her shoulder, hearing her yelp of pain in his ear.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. _He silently counted the seconds until the painful look on her face receded. Licking the wound he created on her perfect skin, he rocked his pelvis back, only to move it forward once again. Adaline's painful groans turned into moans of pleasure as he continued.

Adaline could feel every inch of him inside of her. She couldn't contain her moans and little yelps of ecstasy as Derek moved his body over hers. His face went from being a werewolf, to being himself as he began to grind his hips against hers harder, and faster. Her breaths came in small gasps that drove him crazy,

Derek couldn't contain himself. The girl before him was clean. Untouched. Pure. His. He marveled at how tight she was, and how she reacted to every move he made. As her back arched, he closed his mouth over her breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple. Adaline let out a loud moan and he couldn't help but smile.

"Derek." Her voice was soft, as if she were holding her breath. Her claws dug into his back as she convulsed around him. She grew even wetter, which drove him wild. When she stopped shaking, he knew she could handle moving around.

Pulling out, he turned her over, placing her on all fours. Adaline knew. She lowered her upper body so her bottom was higher, exposing herself more to him. Placing his hands on her hips, Derek didn't hold back as he thrust into her roughly. Letting out another yelp, she buried her face into his pillow.

"Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek." He kept moving harder, faster, getting rougher with each thrust. The way she whimpered his name drove him crazier. When her muscles tightened around his member before convulsing again, he let out a loud growl. His nails dug into her, his eyes flashing red, as he had his release.

"Oh… fuck.." It was almost as if his body grew weak. Derek leaned over her for a few moments before pulling out and laying next to her. Adaline pressed her naked body against his, as he pulled the blanket up to her chest. She wiped some sweat from his brow and tried to catch her breath. As he looked at her, he smiled. She was his. No one elses.

_She's MY mate. She's never going to leave my side._ Adaline moved her head to rest on his chest as she yawned. "Can we do this often?" He chuckled as he rubbed her slightly exposed back. "As many times as you want." His eyes began to grow heavy as they lay there in silence. Adalines breathing started to slow, as did her heartbeat, signaling that she was falling asleep.

He spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb her. "We're in this together. I promise to always be there for you. I'm never going to let you go through this pain again Adaline. You're my mate now. We're together. There's no turning back." Adaline nuzzled her face into his neck and whispered sleepily. "Together. I love the sound of that.." He smiled and pressed his lips tenderly on the top of her head. "I love you." Feeling her lips against his chest, he let out a contented sigh. "I love you too Derek. Always always."

**SO how was that chapter? It came out in Third person, which came out better than expected. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And add me on tumbler if you'd like! Just search for Hai Ada Bunny! Follow me, ask me questions.. I may even ship you with a character from Teen Wolf! Love you guys!


	7. Aftermath

*Hey guys! In the rough draft of my last chapter, there was no sex scene soooo.. SURPRISE! Lol. I'm glad you liked it..

*Disclaimer: I don't own MTV'S Teen Wolf. I do however own my OC's.

Chapter 7:

Aftermath.

Adaline carefully pulled herself away from Derek's sleeping form and threw on some clothes. Walking out of the abandoned warehouse, she took a deep breath. Morning dew clung to the grass, to the trees. It lingered in the air. Her eyes took in the dull blue of the early light, and she took off towards her home.

Once there, and realizing it was empty, she made her way inside. Stripping herself of her clothing, Adaline climbed into the shower, turning on the hot water and letting it drench her body. The tips of her fingers went over the circular mark on her shoulder, and a faint smile spread across her lips.

Feeling Derek's toned body over hers, his lips against her skin. His claws barely there, but digging into her skin, sent her into a wave of blissful memories of the night before. Adaline knew she was no longer in her brothers pack. She had made the decision to be with Derek. She was his. And he was hers.

Closing her eyes, she let the soap and water wash away any trace of Derek. As much as she loved his scent, she didn't want her family to find out so soon, just by that alone. Sighing softly, she got out and dressed as she heard her brother pulling up in the driveway. "Adaline! I can hear you in there!"

Anthony came waltzing in as she came down the stairs. "Yeah, yeah yeah.." She looked at him with a smile and he just eyed her. "What's up?" She tried to be as normal as possible, but her older brother knew her too well. "You smell.. Different…" Narrowing his eyes, he looked at her carefully. "I just showered. Would you prefer that wet dog smell?"

Widening her eyes at him, he couldn't help but smile. "That's a terrible joke." Adaline rolled her eyes and he watched her sit at the kitchen table. "How goes the hunt? We haven't seen you in a while." She looked at her fingers and shook her head. "Not well. I can't get any trace of its scent anywhere. It's maddening!" She tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but Anthony caught it, placing his body next to hers in a comforting hug.

"We'll get it. Don't worry." She nodded and let out a sad sigh. "I wish, I wish it would've killed me sometimes. That way, you guys wouldn't have to run, and everything would be ok again." Her voice was soft, and apologetic. "He'd still be alive, if he didn't have to protect me." It was something she thought about constantly.

Placing a hand on the back of her head, he spoke quietly. "Adaline, things happen for a reason. Elliot, died doing what he was taught to do. I know for a fact that he didn't regret it." She pulled away to look at him. "How?" Anthony smiled and let her go. "He held you in his arms." Adaline looked away at him, not wanting him to see the obvious emotion in her eyes. "He knew that you were alive. What Stiles, saw, and what we saw when we got there, were two different things."

She nodded and moved the hair away from her face. "This will only make me try harder to find it." Anthony patted her back, getting to his feet. "We're all trying harder." He walked away, leaving her there to gather her thoughts. To realize the things, she couldn't see before.

Lana pulled her bag higher on her shoulder and looked at Stiles and Scott. "You know, I heard that Derek has been a little more of a hard ass lately." Glancing between them both, she looked past them. "So?" Stiles put an arm over her shoulder and sighed. "How is your sister holding up?" Lana's heart sank a little. No one ever asked her how she was holding up. Everyone was more concerned with her older sister, and how she would be handling things.

"I don't know. She doesn't talk to me. His pack would know more than I would. They see her more often than I do." It was the truth. Her sister wasn't only fawned after, but she had been really distant since the death of their brother. "Well Erica says she practically kicked them out, instead of having him train them." At that new found information, Lana perked up. "She wanted to be alone with him?"

Scott nodded and they began walking to their next class. "That's, unfair. We've been trying to get her to come around, and she wants to be alone with, _him?_ He isn't even family." She trailed off and clenched her fists. It wasn't a secret anymore that Lana had grown to hate Derek, and what he did to Adaline. He took her away from their family. He was the cause of their brothers death.

Stiles put his hand on her shoulder and shook her out of her thoughts. "Don't make that face." She turned to him and frowned. "Don't make that face either. And I know what you're thinking, so stop thinking it." Lana raised a brow as they turned a corner. "What would that be Stiles?" He gave her a cheesy grin and grabbed his unbuttoned shirt. "That I'm one sexy beast." She burst out laughing, and shook her head.

Scott pulled at Lana's sleeve and she looked at him, stopping at the door of her class. "Don't blame him. Your sister made her choices. He went along with them because it's obvious they care about each other. I do the same with Alison." He walked off with Stiles, leaving the girl a little hurt and confused.

Classes flew by and before long, she was walking through the door of her home. Once in, she found Adaline sitting on the sofa, watching t.v, as if she had never left. "Hey Lana bear!" Without hesitating, she ran up to her older sister, hugging her tightly. "I hate you."

Adaline wrapped her arms around her sister and sighed softly. "I know." Lana pulled back and looked at her with a hurt expression. "Why did you have to go? Why couldn't you stay here? Why didn't we get through it together? It's been weeks. You weren't the only one who lost him you know." Lana sat next to Adaline, allowing her to wipe away her tears. "I know Lana. But there were some things I needed to sort out myself. Solitude was the only way for me."

Lana looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "You spent your time with Derek." Adaline bit the inside of her lip and looked away. "He knows what it's truly like Lana. Don't get angry because I chose to be with someone who lost everything." Lana growled and Anthony came in. "Lana! Control yourself." Lana looked off and crossed her arms.

"You forget you have a family, where he doesn't. Elliot was _our_ brother. You're in _our_ family. _We_ lost him. _He_ didn't." Adaline growled and got to her feet. "Derek, lost everyone! EVERYONE he's ever cared about is dead! He's the _last_ of his family! Don't hate him based on my actions!" Adaline could feel her heart racing in anger. Everyone in the room could hear it. Lana got to her feet also, her face becoming a little longer, more wolf like.

"He has you all to himself! It isn't fair when we had you first! You're in _our_ pack!" Adaline took a step forward, but before she could act on what she felt, a figure stood in front of her protectively. "Don't." Adaline looked up to find Derek there. "What are you doing here?" She was still on edge. She hadn't told him she wanted to keep their moment a secret.

"I could feel your unease. I figured you'd be here." She could see a slight smirk on his lips as he spoke. Anthony looked between the pair and searched their faces. Lana did the same, but her eyes fell upon her sister's shoulder. "That.. that bite mark. You didn't…?" Adaline moved further behind Derek and nodded. "I did."

Lana growled, fully transformed and came forward towards Derek. Anthony tried to grab her, but she slipped out of his grip. "LANA!" Lana wasn't listening. Her glowing golden eyes were focused on Derek, and ripping out his throat. Adaline tried to jump in, but Derek wouldn't let her. He moved in front of her protectively when she tried.

Lana's claws ripped through Derek's shirt, and dug into his chest. The smell of blood filled the air as she tried to rip her way to his heart. Adaline watched in horror as Derek didn't fight back. Scrambling to her feet, she ran towards him. "Don't! I don't want either of you to get hurt." Adaline stopped in her tracks and Lana tried to bite him.

He held her back, to keep her from doing any real damage. "You don't deserve her!" Lana was angry, and hurt, and ready to kill. Adaline could see it written all over her little sisters face. Anthony tried to pull her back. "Lana, stop this now! You're acting like a child!" Lana bit at her older brother, not caring that he was her alpha.

Derek pushed Lana against a wall, hoping it would slow her down, but it failed. Adaline growled and looked straight at her sister. "If you kill him, you'll lose me too. He's my _mate_, and I'll follow him in death." Lana growled again, but stopped. "It isn't fair! It's supposed to be us. You're supposed to always be here." Derek let her go and Adaline took his hand. "Lana, we're both going to be in different packs. We always knew this. We couldn't stay together long."

Anthony sighed and nodded his head. "Lana, Adaline has her own pack with Derek. You'll have yours. You're not always going to be the pup." He took her shoulder as she calmed down. Adaline looked over Derek's healing wounds as he spoke. "You should be happy for her. She joined our two packs. You just have a bigger family to help look after you. Plus, She's happier with me."

Adaline smiled as Derek placed a hand on her cheek. Lana shook her head. "No, she's not. She's happier with us. You're the one that caused all of this. You're the reason our brother is dead. Why Addie ran away from us. You've done nothing but cause us all pain. I will never understand why she chose you, over our family, where she belongs."

Lana's eyes flashed, gold, then a weird pale yellow that caught them all off guard. Adaline's hand dropped from Derek, before trying to reach out for her sister. "You hear the voices too? Why didn't you tell me?" Lana moved backwards and growled. "Every time I tried, you were crying over Derek. You've changed since we came to beacon hills. Nothing has been the same."

Derek watched as Adaline growled, taking her hand away from her sister. "No. You're lying." Adaline looked around the room, noting that they all heard her heart tick. "Being different to get my attention won't work. You're the one who's changed Lana." She helped Derek to her feet and held his hand firmly. "The lines are drawn. You can either stop acting like a child and be a part of this pack, or die."

Lana gasped at her sister's sudden change in attitude. Anthony on the other hand, couldn't help but smirk. "Looks like part of Derek rubbed off on you." He sighed and pulled Lana to her feet. "Addie is right. We've sheltered you long enough. It's time to get hit with reality." Lana looked at them both, before gritting her teeth. "All of this is unfair."

Days after the fight between siblings, Adaline refused to go near her house. She didn't want another fight to break out between her sister and herself. Lana didn't try to hide the fact that she now loathed Derek entirely. She made comments around his pack, knowing it would get back to him.

"It's Jackson." Derek came back, out of breath and angry. Adaline looked at him with wide eyes. "Jackson? The boy you bit? What about the girl? Lydia?" He shook his head and sat with his back towards her. Her small hands began rubbing away the tension in his back. "For some odd reason, she's immune. But Jackson, he turned into something worse. I thought it would kill him."

Adaline raised a brow and stopped moving. "You were hoping it would kill him?" Shaking his head, he turned to her. "Part of me thought it would. I didn't think he was strong enough." She got to her feet and walked around him, to get a better view of his face. "Why are you choosing these high school kids anyway? Their tempers aren't fully controlled, and they haven't reached puberty."

Derek chuckled, but Adaline crossed her arms and looked at him with a serious face. "It's better to bite them when they're young. They're easier to control." Adaline rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "See how well that's turning out for you? You spend your time holding their hands and making sure they don't kill students.." Derek growled at her retreating back.

"They act a lot better than your spoiled little sister." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Adaline turned to him with fire in her eyes. "My sister may not be as 'controlled' as your little play things, but she understands what it means to be a werewolf." She growled and took a step towards him, claws bared. "We may have made a mistake and kept her sheltered, but that's on us. She had to grow up without parents, and with 3 siblings raising one child, we were bound to run into some complications. Your pets don't even obey you."

Derek stood up, equally angry as his mate before him. "Those 'pets' have done everything I've asked them to. They haven't left for 6 months, the way you have!" He saw that he had hit a nerve with her. Adalines usually bright eyes dimmed and her fists were clenched. "I'm sorry if I was open about how I felt. You were the one that didn't stop me from leaving." She turned away from him, and he knew she had started crying. He could smell her salty tears.

"Adaline.." He watched as she started to walk away from him. "No. Don't apologize. I don't want to hear it." Derek followed after her, taking her wrist into his hand. "Listen to me." She snatched her arm back and looked up at him. "The fact that I'm here now, that I chose you over my family, should speak volumes. It's never going to be enough is it?" His face fell when she started to pull away. "You can continue to bite these high school children if you want. If you think it'll be easier to train them, then I won't stop you. But you have to realize Derek, that one of these days, these kids are going to say no. What then? You bite them anyway to force secrecy? You kill them? They die because they rejected the bite? You need to start thinking like an alpha, instead of acting like an insecure child."

She walked away without saying another word. Derek growled and tried to move his feet to follow her, but couldn't. Deep down, he knew she was right. But he wanted to sit there and wallow in his anger instead of facing the truth. Instead of waiting for her to come back, he started training in the woods.

_She's wrong. They won't say no._ Derek ran faster, pushing himself as far as he could go. _I'm not the insecure one. She is._ He knew he was wrong. He knew lying to himself wouldn't make the fight he just had with his mate disappear. No. He knew he had to go back and fix it before she did something drastic. Before she ran away again.

Making his way back to the warehouse, he could hear Adaline training. Her breath was short and strained, as if she were lifting things. When he tried to focus, he heard more than one heartbeat. She was training with someone. Walking in, he peered around the corner to see a blur of curly brown hair fly across the room. "AGAIN!"

Her voice was angry, as if she expected more. "Come on. What ever happened between you and Derek doesn't mean you can take it out on me." Isaac rubbed his sore back and glared at her. "I said, again. We're going to keep doing this until you get me pinned. We're going to train until you come up with a move that doesn't leave you DEAD."

Isaac growled and came at her, ready to kill. Derek could see it in his eyes. Instead of moving, Adaline kept her feet planted in the ground. She grabbed Isaac's extended arm and snapped it, hearing the bone break. He howled in pain and held his arm as it started to heal. "What the total fuck?!" Getting a closer look at his mate, he saw that her eyes were lavender. "You're so weak. AGAIN." Isaac waited until the bones healed and came at her.

This time, he ducked before she could get a hold of him and kicked her feet out from under her. Adaline landed on the floor with a thud, but grabbed his ankle, sending him flying to the ground. Her claws were extended as she climbed up his leg, tearing his jeans to shreds. "HEY! These are my only pair!" Isaac tried to kick free, and succeeded.

By this time Derek jumped in and helped the pup to his feet. "Go, don't worry about training." Adaline growled as Isaac walked away, relieved that his alpha had actually saved him. "You can't go around beating my beta's." Her lavender eyes peered up at him, frustrated. Crossing her arms, she turned away. "The silent treatment? Really? We're not 5 Adaline."

Silently getting to her feet, she grabbed her shoes. "Where are you going?" He followed after her this time, not letting her leave his sight. "Adaline, answer me." Adaline rolled her eyes as she turned to him. "I'm going to get some air. Should I ask you first? Afraid I'm going to leave for 6 months again?" She was clearly still furious with him. Derek didn't need eyes to see that.

After blinking a few times, Adaline's eyes returned to their usual black, catching Derek's full attention. "It's not like that." She raised a brow, and pursed her usually pouty lips. "Then what is it like Derek? You think that you can control-" He yanked her into his body and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Stop being so fucking stubborn. I'm sorry ok? Fucking accept it."

Adaline pushed him back and shook her head. "No. I won't. It's not going to be this easy Derek. You have to think before you do, or say anything!" She let him see the hurt expression in her eyes. "You can't say the things you did, and expect me to melt as soon as you apologize. You can't keep bringing up the fact that I was scared, and when running away was the only thing I could do." She spoke softly, looking down at the ground. "If you love me, like you claim, you'd trust that I wouldn't leave your side. I already gave my life to you. Don't take it lightly."

Without looking at him, she made her way to the bedroom. Derek didn't want to follow after her this time. He knew he would have to lay beside a distant girl, who really did choose him over her family. Who threw away everything she knew, just to be with him. Lately, that's what his life was. A serious of mistakes. Now he was dealing with the aftermath of his situations.

**Sorry for this short chapter… I'll be sure to make the next one longer. Fluff next or hardcore action. You decide. Leave me a question on my Tumblr or leave a review! Love your faces!


	8. I'm sorry

Hey readers!

Due to the fact that I no longer write for this story, I have decided to delete it, along with 2 others that I have also stopped writing for. I will only be working on my Isaac Fanfiction and my Fred Weasley fanfic. Maybe a rent one. I'm sorry. I just don't have the drive for this and the other stories like I used to. It's going towards other, vastly different stories that I do enjoy writing.

Lots of love,

Arabunny.


End file.
